So Damn Beautiful
by springofthedandelions
Summary: Harry muses on his relationship with Ginny. A short, very fluffy, drabble.


**So Damn Beautiful**

I guess I will never understand why Ginny fell for me. I don't really want to ask her, that would sound stupid. But I sure know why I like her. Everything about her is wonderful.

I don't think Ginny really knows how pretty she is. I mean, she's not ugly and she knows that, but does she actually know how stunningly beautiful she is? How her eyes reflect the light, even when there is none? Or how she is always making other people feel good, just by smiling. I feel so lucky to have her. I want to keep her to myself and not share. It's not being protective of her; I just don't want anyone else to have what we have.

What we have is like magic. I swear, it's so wonderful. I wish I could explain it properly. I do really think we were meant for each other, as silly as that sounds. We fit so well together, not just physically but...our personalities just match. We are almost opposites, and you know what they say about opposites. They attract.

I wonder what it was that made me like her in the first place. I think, mainly, it was her personality and what a wonderful person she is.

She is so giving, for one thing. I do believe she doesn't take enough time to think about herself, and only thinks about others. She will bend over backwards for people, even when they would not do the same for her.

She is such a happy person too. Always smiling and laughing. She has the laugh of an angel and I love the sound of it. She's always making people laugh too-especially when it's to cheer them up and make them feel better. She is good at that.

She is so stubborn too, that's what makes her really special. I remember back in 5th year, when I needed to get to the Ministry and she was so insistent that she come. I'm glad she did. Perhaps part of me liked her then.

I could go on forever about Ginny's personality. It's so great. She is a great person and I think her parents have raised her well for her to be that wonderful. She is so beautiful. Not just on the outside, but inside too. She has a beautiful heart and it shows.

It's her eyes that get me the most. They are big and beautiful and I can get lost in them for days. I could sit and stare at them for hours but Ginny doesn't let me. She says she feels weird when I stare at her like that. And when she is really happy about something, you can tell it by her eyes because they shine like nothing I've ever seen. They really do, it's amazing.

And her freckles just compliment everything. I remember Dudley talking with his friends once, talking about some girl with freckles everywhere and laughing at her, calling her ugly. But I think Ginny's freckles just make her even more like herself. She calls them kisses from the sun. I love them, they make her even cuter than she already is.

She's just so beautiful.

"Harry? Why are you smiling like that?" Ginny said and I looked down at her. She was lying across my lap. We were lying up against a tree near the lake, enjoying the only sun we had had for weeks. It was lovely.

"Just thinking..." I replied lazily.

"About what? Go on-tell me," She sat up and grinned at me. "I bet you were thinking about the Giant Squid and how wonderful it looks in the summer."

I laughed and nodded. "Sure am. Her tentacles are so bright in the sun and it makes her look dazzling."

"So if I grew tentacles and lay around with them in the sun, you'd think I look dazzling too?" She pulled a pose and smiled widely.

"You already look dazzling. More than that, beautiful even," I breathed and she grinned.

"Cheers. You too, mate," She said with a thick British accent.

"Hey, I was giving you a compliment!" I said and she smiled.

"I know. And I was being a smart arse-duh!" She joked. "Thank you, I accept your compliment."

"So you should," I pulled her close and inhaled her smell of fresh daises. "I meant it too, you know."

"Like I said, thanks," She said and kissed my cheek before laying her head on my chest. "Harry, what were you thinking about before?"

"Oh, just this girl I'm in love with. She is the most beautiful girl I know and is a great person. I was thinking about why I love her-you know, what she's like."

"And what is she like?" She asked quietly.

"Well, beautiful. But she is funny, smart, and oh so witty too. And then there's here soft side. She's kind and caring, and always puts everyone else first," I said, just as quietly. "Do you know who I'm talking about?"

"Of course...McGonagall," She said simply and looked at me with a grin. We burst into laughter at her joke and I took the chance to kiss her again.

"And her sense of humour makes her even easier to love," I said. "I love you Ginny."

She sighed deeply and hugged me tightly. "I love you too Snape-wait, sorry. Did I say Snape? I meant Harry."

"Oh yes, very funny. Thanks for that mental image," I said with a cold laugh.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. You know me," She replied. "Really though, I do love you."

"I know you do."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Excellent."

"Super."

"Amazing."

"Dandy," I said stupidly, and paid for it.

"Dandy!" She laughed. "What is that? Really Harry, you need better comebacks. Perhaps you should ask Fred and George for a lesson or two. _Dandy_...really..."

I guess I do understand why Ginny loves me. Because _I'm_ so damn stupid.

* * *

><p>Once again, originally wrote this a few years ago so it's kinda lame but I'm posting it anyway. I've tried to set it during the 6th book when they were dating. Slightly short, but oh well! Bit of a drabble too but Harry and Ginny are one of my favourite pairings so I don't really care :)<p> 


End file.
